


All in the Name of Science

by bearinapotatosack



Series: TrekTober2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Trek: AOS, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trektober 2020, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Christine accidentally gets a sex plant attatched to her leg and it's very active.~~TrekTober 2020- Day 8- Tentacles (reupload)
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: TrekTober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Trektober 2020





	All in the Name of Science

She was panting on the biobed, as the thing wrapped around more and more of her thigh. Growing longer, thicker and stronger. She couldn't deny that she was interested to see what it could do. 

Sulu had done some analysis on the properties of this plant and had found that it wasn't harmful, there had been no reported cases of it killing anyone and it didn't have the strength to seriously hurt someone of her stature. They'd given her two solutions, cut it off and give some of it to the botanists of the ship, or let it carry out it's clear interest in her pussy.

Leonard could barely contain his laughter when he found out who had managed to get what was basically a sex plant attached to their thigh. He'd also been very vocal about his relief and shock at the fact that it was Christine, not Jim, who'd got into such a predicament.

She sat up as he approached the bed, a scanner and a scalpel at hand as he said, "So, have you made your decision, Nurse Chapel?" 

She smiled slyly, replying "I think I'll let it do it's thing," While rubbing his arm slightly.

He raised the scanner and tapped down her vitals again, all healthy, and read Sulu's report for the sixth time. "Really?"

"Oh yes, purely in the name of science," She teased. "You never know, in a hundred years these plants might be more popular than sex toys,"

"And all because of your research," 

"And all because of my research." She repeated, hopping off the bed and correcting her uniform.

Underneath the short skirt and shorts, she felt the plant inch up her thigh again and wiggling as it sensed what was coming. It began to creep under the few layers she had on and made its way to the first thing it felt. Her clitoris.

It swirled around the nub, pulsing and squeezing as it tested out her reactions. She stopped in her tracks, legs going slightly weak as it tracked the electrical impulses shooting along her nerves, erupting from her clitoris. It pulsed again, gently rocking and pressing as she tried to make her way out of sickbay.

Leonard mentioned something about giving her leave as he stood next to her but abruptly stopped when he noticed her ears blushing. He grinned and whispered, "Has it started already?" 

She managed to nod as it continued to pulse.

He led her to the turbolift and called out for the floor for her quarters, "Do you want me to watch?" The lift binged and the doors opened.

"Of course, wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun," 

They entered her quarters, Leonard's hands immediately going to caress her sides as she undid the clasp on the back of her dress. He began to kiss her neck, starting gently at first before he nipped with his teeth, leaving flushed red marks as he reached her left shoulder.

She dropped her dress and make quick work of her bra, letting Leonard get preoccupied with kissing, sucking and licking his way to the bottom of her spine.

While they both undressed her, the plant had noticed somehow that they were alone now, perhaps it was something to do with her nervous system again. It had only increased its ferocity, pulsing quicker as it rubbed harder. 

Her breaths came out panting as her legs wobbled beneath her. Her hand reached up and curled some of Len's hair in her tight fist. She heard him chuckle as his hands mapped her skin and he pulled his mouth away from her back, she could just imagine the look on his face.

The shooting bursts coming from her clitoris intensified, forcing her knees apart as she moaned between pants. She felt her abdomen convulse and tense as she crept nearer and nearer to the edge. To her climax.

Her tongue began to flick out, eyes pressed shut just as her body reached the fringe, any moment now she'd plummet deep into pleasure. 

The plant squeezed harder, her clitoris was probably going red from the attention. It tickled the very tip of the nub as the thicker middle of the particular tentacle rocked more and more up against the bundle of nerves and pulled all the hot spin away again.

Until it all stopped.

The colder air of her quarters hit her hot, wet pussy like a cold shower. Leonard had pulled her shorts and underwear off in one go, meaning the plant retracted. 

She stepped out of the clothes and smacked his neck as his hands tickled her ribs and began rolling her soft breasts in his hands. They were always his favourite place to put his hands during sex.

However, she wasn't allowed to get too calm, as the plant hurried back to what it had been previously doing, now with a second tentacle in tow. 

This second tentacle was roughly the same size and launched into exploring the rest of her body. It poked into her pussy, which was almost pulsing in a desperate need to he filled, flattened itself in the lips of her folds, even teased her by stretching inside her ass.

The one on her clitoris had continued just as hard as before, and with the added feeling of every part of her being explored by the second, it wasn't too long before she was writhing, moaning and shaking. The plant managed to draw out her first orgasm by gently rolling the nub until barely a blow of hot air would be too much.

Yet it continued softly tapping and squeezing as she turned to kiss Leonard deeply on the mouth. His erection was tenting his trousers and felt hard against her naked stomach. She ran her hands up his chest and felt him lash his tongue in, his hands moving from her breasts to her back as they bent lower and lower, neither wanting the kiss to end.

"That was so hot," He said, his voice the low grumbly tone it always went when he was turned on. "How about you prep yourself a bit more while I get undressed?" 

She nodded, pecking him on his cheek before slinking off to get the lube, collapsing directly on her back with her legs strewn open as she immediately delved her wet fingers into her already dripping folds, looking Leonard dead in the eyes as she did so.

Somehow, the rapidly growing plant had managed to expand across her lower back, wrapping around her other leg as they were pulled apart gradually. The two tentacles on her clitoris hadn't stopped, still gentle in their approach but building up speed and intensity all over again as she felt the familiar buzz that came with the stimulation.

Her fingers were slipping inside of her easily, there was no friction, just heat and the shocking feeling of a larger tentacle poking it's tip into her pussy. It was just smaller than Leonard's dick but seemed to be a little less rigid than the other two tentacle currently on her body. It ran it's tip along the edge, not daring to enter for some reason, deciding instead to explore the shiny wet folds around itself. 

The bed dipped as Leonard sneaked in behind her. His body was cooler than her's, his hands a welcome source for cooling down the sweating skin they touched. He shimmied down further and carried on kissing her neck, letting himself suck even more as one hand cupped a breast and the other rubbed her stomach.

Just as she felt herself fall into a sense of erotic calm, the plant went to the next level. It shot as far into her body as it could, barely wiggling or pulling out as it rolled up further than anything had been before.

Her hips lifted off the bed as she tried to force some friction or movement from the tentacle but only felt the plant run alongside Leonard's hands on her stomach and hold her down. Thinking back to the appendages on her legs, she attempted to lift them up, but to no avail. The plant clearly liked to do it's work uninterrupted.

She smiled as the plant slid out of her, only to achingly seep back in. It continued like this for a while as she felt her arousal climb and grow in rhythm with the thrusts.

Her mind wandered for a brief moment as she adjusted to all the things going on in and on her body, the tentacle thrusting inside her, the two rubbing and squeezing her clitoris, the spiralling ones holding her down and Leonard's skilled mouth and hands doing what he could. She could get used to this, to being held down and pleasured for hours as she came again and again, barely able to open her eyes or form a coherent thought until all she was was a flood of pleasure and an aching pussy.

Her mind came straight back down to earth when she felt the thrusts of the tentacle get faster. An obscene squelching filled the air along with her pants and both her and Leonard's moans. 

Yet again, she was on the edge, her clitoris was pulsing as it was rubbed raw. Every part of her wanted to come again, the ache in her stomach was back as she tensed hard. Her hands clenched the sheet and her toes curled. Both Leonard's hands were on her breasts now as she felt him grind his hard cock against her back.

The tentacle became thicker, curling up into her as it thrusted more and more powerfully. She was going to come, her mind went blank and eyes were screwed shut as she heard herself let out a sound that had never come from her mouth.

Her back was wet when she came back to herself, Leonard's head was resting on her shoulder as he panted along with her. The tentacles hadn't stopped after she came, in fact two more slithered along and poured themselves into her looser pussy as she smiled and let the gradual climb to pleasure start again.

* * *

Everything was on edge. She was being pushed to her limit and the plant kept going on. 

Her legs were stretched almost to the point of cramping, arms bent and pressed next to her. Leonard was caressing her skin as she arched her back into his hands, her hair was undone and flowing along his thighs as his sweet nothings flowed in her ear.

The main source of her waves of lust was the five tentacles stuffed in her pussy. A thick one, double the size of her arm, was lazily pulsing and thrusting inside her as the four smaller ones stroked and nipped to try and enter. Her clitoris was aching, too sensitive to touch yet the tentacles continued on rubbing.

She crossed her eyes as the impulse to double over again, the appendages tightened around as they crept up her breasts, now glistening with sweat. 

"Nope, only I get to hold these," Leonard stated and pushed the tendrils of the plant around her body, his hands cupping her breasts as carried on. "You're doing so well darlin', keep going,"

She let out a strangled moan as he licked her ear, the tentacles inside her twisted and spiralled as she wiggled her hips to get closer to her orgasm. 

"You're makin' beautiful sounds, doing crazy things to me," His drawl dripped over her body as she shuddered and looked up at his face inches above her. "You should see yourself, stuffed full, shining with come and lube, I bet you wanna let go, don't you?"

She nodded as the tentacles curled and increased their speed, the lube was running short and finally got a hint of friction. Another moan left her mouth as she rolled her hips. She was going to come soon.

Everything exploded around her, she felt herself sliding away, about to freefall. Her head twitched as she rose up on her shoulders. 

All five tentacles thrusting in harder. Every one reaching her g-spot as they alternated and swirled. Two more grew and played with her wet folds as she shook and moaned.

Then everything went blank. Far off she heard a vulgar noise that must have come from her, a noise she'd never heard herself make. Her hands relaxed and softened as she rocked and whined, coming down from the high.

She came back to herself slowly and found the plant had fully retreated and was placed haphazardly into a pot. Leonard pulled her up, tight against his chest as she sighed.

He handed her a cup of hot decaffeinated tea, sweetened with almond milk, honey and sugar, just how she liked it and started to question how long she'd been out of it. They remained in silence as she recovered, occasionally glancing back at the plant and smiling. 

After the last sip, she turned over and nestled down into the light chest hair dusting Leonard's chest. His hand carded through her hair as her eyes dropped.

"That was amazing," He whispered and pulled the covers over them both. "You've never blacked out before,"

She chuckled, "You should try it, it's nice not to have to do anything, and you're right, it was amazing," 

"I might, we'll see what happens," He wrapped his arms tighter around her as they settled down and drifted off, ready to recommend the plant for any future users.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I reuploaded this because it might as well not have existed because it got lost into the abyss so lets hope it works this time!  
> 2\. I already had this prompt and just needed a reason to write it so here we are and also it's space so this plant has to exist somewhere, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, give me a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
